


A Missive to the Queen

by Sparky_Lurkdragon



Category: ICO (Video Game), Shadow of the Colossus, Team ICO Series
Genre: Ableism, Gen, Head Injury, Human Sacrifice Mention, Immortal Wander, Mild Blood, Mono is the Queen, OC POV, Restraints, Saneism, Tied-Up Wander (Shadow of the Colossus), Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) / Mono (Shadow of the Colossus) mentioned, Wander (Shadow of the Colossus) / The Queen (ICO) mentioned, Whump, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26763232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparky_Lurkdragon/pseuds/Sparky_Lurkdragon
Summary: A local lord asks for the Queen's help.
Kudos: 4
Collections: Immortal Wander Collection, Whumptober 2020





	A Missive to the Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Whumptober! This fic uses the Day 1 prompt "Waking Up Restrained". I'm trying to let myself write some shorter, sketchier works, and a challenge like Whumptober seemed like a good excuse for that.
> 
> This story makes use of the Immortal Wander headcanon and takes place during the first chapter of [_Enlightenments_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993688/chapters/60515488), but all you need to know for this story is that the headcanon assumes Wander's still around hundreds of years after _Shadow of the Colossus_ and that Mono is the Queen of the Castle in the Mist.

_To Her Majesty Queen Mono of the Castle in the Mist,_

_I hope this letter finds you well._

_I fear that your husband has suffered another attack of madness. He was found by a local goatherd this morning, sneaking around the house of the Sacrifice, a knife in hand. His later_

Lord Oeme paused. His later raving? No. No, it was best to not be _too_ honest with the Queen of the Castle in the Mist.

_His later statements proved to all who heard him speak that he intended to sacrifice the boy before his time. The goatherd attempted to apprehend him, but even beset by madness, your husband is powerful and clever. The commotion attracted many of the village men, and I regret that your husband was injured while we brought him under control and bound him._

Outside, Lord Oeme could hear that he had started yelling again. Lord Oeme was a learned man, and could understand some of the ancient language. All he could make out were blasphemies and profanities. He took a steadying breath and continued writing.

_On behalf of my people, I ask for your grace and forgiveness. I will ensure your husband is taken care of as we await your arrival. I humbly ask you come as soon as possible. With the madness clouding his mind, I fear what may happen to the Sacrifice if your husband escapes._

_With respect,_  
_Lord Oeme of Throdissina_

Lord Oeme set his pen into its holder and read the letter over, twice. He sighed and set it on his desk to allow the ink to dry, then leaned back in his chair.

The shouting outside had shifted to the more modern tongue. Lord Oeme stood and crossed to his study's window to watch over the proceedings. He was fairly certain his people knew not to stray too close, but when dealing with demons, the gods favoured the cautious.

The Horned Wanderer was tied to a tree, slinging fury at the small family who had come to look at him; it looked like Cero's kin. That made sense. Cero had been brave, if foolhardy, to attempt to apprehend the Horned Wanderer all by himself. He was lucky all he had suffered was a broken arm; it would heal by Basaran's grace once he was strong enough to make it to His temple.

Lord Oeme did not let himself dwell on the Horned Wanderer's words. He focused instead on his injuries. From the study window, only one severe injury was obvious: in the fight to restrain him, he had been knocked to the ground hard enough to completely break off one of his horns, and he was still bloody from it. Lord Oeme would need to ensure that was seen to before the Queen arrived.

Despite the way he had made himself focus on the Horned Wanderer in the letter, in truth, both of them were completely insane. He knew that. Everyone knew that. Both had defied the gods and lived too long; both were nameless and cursed. But he would kiss the Queen's feet, if she still had them, if it meant protecting his people. Only she could keep her husband under control, and only she could take the horned Sacrifice from them and contain its evil.

He sighed to himself. He would also need to make sure the severed horn was buried as far away from civilisation as could be managed, where its evil power could not infect Throdissina or any other settlements.

It seemed as if he had been heard: the Horned Wanderer twisted as far as his bonds would allow him to and locked eyes with Lord Oeme, his breathing shallow with anger. Cero's family used the distraction to slip away, and Lord Oeme looked calmly back at the terrible snarl. Eventually, Lord Oeme turned away, hearing the demon spit a curse after him.

He rolled the letter and sealed it. The sooner the Queen of the Castle in the Mist arrived, the better, and that was a rare thought for anyone to have.


End file.
